It is generally accepted that snoring and obstructive sleep apnea (OSA) are due to complete or partial collapsing of the air passageway in the back of the throat (the pharynx). Soft tissue, such as the tongue along with other soft tissue including the soft pallet and uvula, can obstruct nasal breathing during sleeping. Previously disclosed dental devices have been designed to alleviate the disruptive effects of snoring and sleep apnea. Many of such devices have been designed to either advance the lower jaw in a forward position or to hold the tongue forwardly in the mouth in order to keep the pharynx open.
One such device known as the nasal continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) mask supplies super atmospheric pressure air from a pump to the nose and throat area to create a pressure differential against atmospheric pressure air in the mouth to keep the airway open. The CPAP employs a pump and facial mask which must be worn by a user. While the CPAP has been reported and proven effective in approximately 85 percent of all OSA sufferers, the CPAP has disadvantages. For example, some users cannot tolerate wearing the mask during sleep, some users complain of dry mouth and nose, sore throat, eye irritations and ear infections. Furthermore the noise of the pump and mask can be disturbing to a bedroom partner. Still furthermore, the nasal CPAP is cumbersome and not easily transported when a user travels.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an oral appliance which is readily transportable and which is capable of providing relief to people suffering from sleep disorders such as apnea and snoring.
It would also be desirable to provide the pressure differential advantages of a nasal CPAP apparatus in a small portable dental appliance.